The present invention relates to a device for positioning patients for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes having in particular, a horizontally disposed bearer element for the patient, such as a table.
In the course of various examination and treatment procedures, it is frequently necessary to raise or lower certain parts of the body of a patient who is lying on a bed or on a treatment table, in order for example, to obtain access to specific parts of the body or to control blood circulation or movement, via for example, an X-ray contrast agent.
German patent document DE 38 28 087 C2 discloses a generic patient positioning device of this type that has a horizontal hospital bed or a table in which stretching devices can move foils from one position to another position, in which they "surround" the patient. In particular, the foils permit individual adjustable suspension of the patient, and vacuum chambers are provided to stabilize the foils in an evacuated state.
In urological examinations, the patient is frequently moved from a horizontal position into a head-down position, thereby shifting the position of the kidneys, i.e., in the direction of the head. This extends the patient's ureter in such a manner that it is easier to introduce a urethroscope into the patient's ureter. This type of tilting the patient into a head-down position is called "Trendelenburg tilting".
Also in urology, for instance in percutaneous kidney surgery, the middle section of the prone patient is raised in order to gain better access to the site of surgery. Presently, this type of positioning is carried out via suited cushions (complicated mechanical devices located in the surgical table), which permit the separate raising or lowering of specific segments of the surgical table. Another type of positioning is via mechanical tilting of the whole patient table.
The latter mentioned Trendelenburg tilting of the whole patient table is mechanically complicated, thus making the tables very expensive. Moreover, because the table is tilted, the patient may slip, which must be prevented by means of special safety measures, such as shoulder supports.
Treatment tables of this type usually possess no "floating table function" which permits quick positioning of the table, during for example, X-ray examinations. For example, a lithotrity device with a patient table with a floating table function is described in European patent document EP 0 365 981 B1.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device which permits the positioning of a patient in a simple and comfortable manner for specific examination or surgical procedures without, for example, having to forfeit the floating table functions.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the positioning apparatus according to the present invention, in which, at least one inflatable cushion or a cushion capable of being filled with a fluid is provided to permit changing the position of the patient or certain parts of the patient's body. In addition, multiple cushions can be employed in parallel or individually with the patient in such a manner that different parts of the body can be positioned simultaneously or individually.
The cushion(s) can be disposed on the (existing) lying surface of the bearer element or the table. Furthermore, the cushion(s) can themselves form the lying surface, or the bearer surface, in such a manner that other devices (for example, ultrasonic diagnostic or therapy units, Xray image amplifiers, etc.) can be disposed on the side of the cushions on which the patient is not lying.
As described in German patent document DE 38 28 087 C2, the bearer element is provided with a frame to which a bearer foil is attached or stretched in a manner that is known, per se. The cushion(s) can be integrated in the bearer foil. The function of the cushions cannot be compared with the known evacuable chambers as known in this printed publication. The cushions are neither intended for changing the position of the patient nor disposed in the region through which the ultrasonic therapy waves are to be applied (cf. col. 3, 11 25-27 of German patent document DE 38 28 087 C2).
In addition, the device according to the invention has the advantage that existing tables (which due to their design do not possess Trendelenburg tilting) can be retrofitted for this type of patient positioning with this device. This includes, for example, lithotrity devices, which are suited for urological examinations but do not possess a mechanical means of tilting the whole table top in a head-down position. Using at least one preferably "wedge-shaped" cushion or multiple cushions (which can be varyingly inflated, disposed side by side in the longitudinal direction of the table), a head-down position of the patient can be obtained without mechanically tilting the whole table.
As previously explained, one preferred embodiment of the invention requires that an inflatable cushion be placed on an existing patient bed in the region where the patient's body is to be raised. The cushion is shaped according to the special anatomical requirements, and can be exchanged and replaced by cushions of a different shape, so that the table can be easily retrofitted for the particular surgery to be performed.
The cushion is pumped up by the introduction of a fluid (for instance, a gas such air), under pressure into the cushion until the patient is brought into the desired position. If, in the course of the treatment, a flat patient position is required again, the pressure of the cushion filling is reduced in staged doses until the desired new patient position has been attained. Control of the cushion pressure can occur via a foot switch with which the treating surgeon can control all movements without using his hands. In this way, his hands can, for instance, remain sterile.
In another embodiment of the present invention, instead of a gas, a liquid can be employed to fill the cushion. This is an advantage if, for instance, acoustic waves (such as diagnostic and/or therapeutic ultrasonic, pressure or shock waves) are used.
It is advantageous if the liquid (e.g., water) is acoustically matched to the patient's body. "Coupling cushions" of this type are known, for instance, in extracorporal lithotrity. In this event, they are primarily employed to couple a therapy source to the already positioned patient, however, and not to attain movement of the patient.
In coupling cushions, as they are employed in lithotrity, complicated control of the cushion pressure ensures that as far as possible the patient does not move. In contrast to this, the goal of the current device is to bring the patient into the proper position via a suitable selection of cushion pressure. Of course, acoustic waves can be coupled into the body via the current cushion in the same manner as employed by a known coupling cushion used in lithotrity.
Compared to the known devices which permit similar patient movements, this present invention described here offers a number of advantages:
The concept is especially economical, because it is relatively uncomplicated technologically.
The cushion can be easily used with currently existing tables, without needing to carry out comprehensive alterations.
The present invention is technically safe. In particular, the maximum pressure in the cushion can be limited via a safety valve or the like. Contrary to conventional adjustable surgical tables, with proper placement of the cushions, the problem of mechanical bruising is practically nonexistent.
The cushions can easily be designed in such a manner that, for instance, X-ray beams and other diagnostic and therapeutic means are unimpeded or are impeded only insignificantly.
A special advantage arises in the case of Trendelenburg tilting in urology. In this case, the legs of the supine patient are supported by means of leg retainers. Stretching the ureter is usually attained by tilting the patient table (including the leg retainers) 15.degree. into a head-down position. Contrary to the known procedures, with the current arrangement only the patient's hip region is raised (without also moving the leg retainers). In relation to the horizontal initial position of the patient, the patient's supported knees remain on the same level. The angle between the patient's body and thigh is extended by this means. In conjunction with raising the hip region, the kidneys can shift further (in the direction of the head) than would be the case of head-down positioning with a constant angle between the body and the thighs. Stretching the ureter is improved thereby, which again facilitates introducing instruments into the ureter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.